David
|team = BFB: |episode = BFDI: "Gardening Hero" BFB: TBA |place = BFDI: 8th (331 votes) BFB: TBA |allies = *Announcer *Spongy *Pen *Woody *Needle *Rocky *Nickel *Leafy *Balloony (BFB 5 onwards) *Spike Ball Speaker Box |enemies = *Dora (archenemy) *Firey *Bubble *Pencil *Ice Cube *Leafy (inBFDI) *Balloony *Gelatin *Fries |color = *Gray (outline) * White (head color) *Orange (BFB 6, temporary) |deaths = 2 |first = Vomitaco |last = This Episode Is About Basketball |recc = TDICaitlincookegroup |voice = Michael Huang |imagewidth = 240 }} David is a male contestant in Battle for BFDI and was a contestant in Battle for Dream Island and IDFB. He was created by TDICaitlincookegroup on YouTube after 39 voters voted for him to be eliminated, despite the fact that he wasn’t up for elimination at the time. David joined the game due to him being the recommended character with most votes in Reveal Novum at 102, beating Bomby at 73 votes. The majority of his dialogue consists of "Aw, seriously!?" This, added to the fact that he has a high-pitched voice, has caused him to be seen as very annoying among the contestants and viewers. Because of this hatred, he was eliminated in BFDI during the first time he was up for elimination voting. He is currently a contestant in Battle for BFDI, and is on team Beep. Appearance David appears to be a stick figure that is poorly drawn. His outline and facial details are gray, and his face is white. He turns red and has yellow zig-zagged lines that resemble lightning bolts surrounding him when he gets angry. He appears to have a blank stare most of the time. Personality Due to a lack of things that he can say, David's personality is somewhat of a mystery. However, him saying "Aw, seriously?" shows us that he can be quite whiny and a person who complains a lot. He also seems to be quite stubborn, as he refuses to help his team in Lick Your Way to Freedom. Because he's a stick figure, he's often seen as an outsider among the contestants and has a bit of trouble making friends. In BFB, David gains a bit more depth in his character. He's shown to be more helpful and resourceful in challenges, as he tries his best to steer his team's plane out of trouble. He also shows more emotion and has more dynamic animation and personality. Character coverage BFDI In "Vomitaco", David was first recognized when the Announcer explained that even though he was not even a contestant at the time, he had received 39 elimination votes. This was one of the few episodes where he said something else other than his catchphrase, saying "Yeah?". In "The Reveal", it is revealed that 1 out of 30 handpicked recommended characters could be voted into the game. Being one of the 30, David campaigns by turning red and throwing a temper tantrum, screaming "AW, SERIOUSLY??". In "Reveal Novum", David's first day of competition begins when he receives the most votes to join the game. During the staring contest, he uses his red-faced temper tantrum ability to scare his opponents, causing them to flinch and thus, blinking in the process. This strategy did not work against Pencil, however, who simply laughed at David, and even mocked his catchphrase. David eventually blinks the next morning upon seeing the sun, due to his allergic reaction to sunrises. Despite not receiving any points at the start of his game, he managed to earn second place in the staring contest and got 30 points on the scoreboard, avoiding elimination in his first episode in the game. In "Rescission", David, along with Ice Cube, Rocky, Bubble, and Leafy all avoided their mud-caked shovels that Speaker threw at them during Cake at Stake. This upsets Speaker, who proceeds to cry acid all over Ice Cube, Rocky, and David. His points were later traded for 30 teddy bears. During the unicycle race, David (literally) begins beeping "Mary had a Little Lamb" as an 8-bit melody and has 3 heads at the end. Right before reaching the finish line, he runs into Firey, and he burns into ashes. Unable to finish the race, he is put up for elimination along with Icy and Spongy. In "Gardening Hero", David was eliminated with a record of 331 votes. It is later announced that a loser was going to rejoin the game. David campaigns by saying his catchphrase. When Announcer demands that he should say something else, he yells, "NO!". This marks the 2nd episode in which he said something other than his catchphrase. In "The Glistening", David is one of the 10 eliminated contestants to vote Ice Cube to be eliminated, actually saying "Aw...-Ice Cube!" while turned into Steven. This marks the 3rd episode David says something other than his catchphrase. It is later revealed that David received 41 votes and placed 7th in the Rejoin, so he can't rejoin. In "Insectophobe's Nightmare 2", because he was immune to bugs, David was the only contestant to survive the bug attack. Speaker then decides to recreate everyone by cloning David 20 times, 17 for the TLC members and 4 all dressed in costumes for the final 4 contestants. All the Davids disappear when everyone returns. In "Return of the Hang Glider", his final appearance, David chooses to say his catchphrase instead of saying "Cake at Stake!" with the rest of the eliminated contestants. At the final Cake at Stake, David votes Leafy to win Dream Island, expressing his opinion by transforming into "Leafy David" from Insectophobe's Nightmare 2. After Firey wins Dream Island, David is able to convince him into letting him onto the island, simply by saying his catchphrase. BFDIA In "Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know", David only got 251 votes to join Season 2, not enough to compete in BFDIA. He, along with all the losers, were flung to the LOL. In "The Long-lost Yoyle City", Team No-Name was traveling through Davidland, which (as the name implies) is a land full of Davids. IDFB In "Welcome Back", David is trapped inside the Locker of Losers along with all the other contestants who didn't compete in BFDIA. BFB In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", David's appearances are few. He is first seen almost getting sucked into Black Hole before the intro, David is the second-to-last person to be picked for a team, since Gelatin deemed him "weird." Despite this, Leafy brings David onto Beep. When the team name was being discussed, David is apparently impressed by it, saying, "Aw," instead of, "Aw, seriously?" David does not play an active role in the challenge. In "Lick Your Way to Freedom", David is stubborn and reluctant to start licking jawbreakers, much to the anger of Balloony. David is also up for elimination, as Beep lost the challenge. In the end-scene after the outro, David is seen still licking jawbreakers, but Nickel tells him to stop, for they already lost. Taco was inside of the jawbreaker that David was licking. In "Why Would You Do This on a Swingset", David falls into the bottom two of voting, but survives. Cloudy is disgusted when he found out David is a man, and that David is what a man looks like, causing Cloudy to almost vomit. David does not actively participate in the challenge. In "Today's Very Special Episode", David is heard making a disgusted grunting sound due to the cake Beep made for the challenge, for the cake batter was made out of Rocky's vomit. Once again, Balloony is angered by David's reaction. In Fortunate Ben, David manipulated his (assumed) hair in order to direct the team paper airplane, which earns him compliments from Roboty and Cloudy. However, he soon falls asleep, causing the plane to fall downwards in a nosedive. David is then woken up by Rocky's barf — to the relief of Balloony — allowing him to resume control of the plane and steer it away from the cliff. However, these efforts are wasted when Stapy causes the cliff to suddenly jut out, making Beep crash and lose the challenge. David is up for elimination once again. In "Four Goes Too Far", David is in the bottom two for voting again. To this he replies, "Aw dreariously?" He survives when it is revealed that Roboty received more votes than him. Clock gets the twinkle of contagion after three hours, keeping David safe from elimination. In "The Liar Ball You Don't Want", David is only seen in the intro. In "Questions Answered" David is seen going back onto earth. In "This Episode Is About Basketball" he is told by Cloudy that he and Woody were the only ones with arms, therefore being the only ones to throw the ball into the basket. However, he replies with "Aw seriously?" and doesn't do anything for the rest of the episode. His team ends up losing the challenge so they are up for elimination. Votes Total elimination votes: 9220 Deaths #Rescission #Insectophobe's Nightmare 2 ##Is killed when he is in contact with Announcer’s acid. ##Burns to dust when he comes in contact with Firey. Kills David has yet to kill another character. Trivia *So far, David has said 8 things other than his catchphrase: "No!!" (twice) and "Yeah?", "Seriously?", bleeping (noise) the song 'Mary Had a Little Lamb' as a bleeped version, "Ice Cube!" (while turning into Steven), "!wA," "Beeeeelaaaauggggggh," and “Aw, dreariously!” also, he says his original talk but slow. *In Reveal Novum, David beat 29 other recommended characters including Bomby by 29 votes. *As of Insectophobe's Nightmare 3, David has the 2nd shortest competition time on the show, only competing in 2 episodes, tying with Dora, and those two were only beaten by Donut. **Weirdly, all 3 of those names start with a D. *David is one of 3 competitors that is not named after the object it is (he is called "David" instead of "stick figure"). Another person whose name isn't from an object is Dora And the other one is Loser, **David and Dora are also the only characters to have human names. *There was much dispute over whether or not if David was an inanimate object or not. This is because a stick figure can also be called a stick person, and a human is typically referred to as a person. This controversy was also referenced on the show, prior to David's elimination. *David is allergic to sunrises, which was revealed in Reveal Novum. *David is immune to bugs, along with Gelatin. **This is confirmed by the Announcer in Insectophobe's Nightmare 2. *Dora had rapidly said that she and David are not related in "Get Digging", where she also said that she had tried to kill David many times but failed. *David, Dora, Robot Flower, and Evil Leafy are the only characters who can move without moving their limbs. **This exludes limbless / legless contestants. *In Episode 15, David got 39 votes, even though he wasn't currently competing in the show. *David has said his catchphrase 30 times in season 1. *David is the only contestant to have a David Cloner. *David along with Dora are the only official contestant "objects" (not including other recommended characters that did not debut) that resemble humans. *David ranked 18th to join BFDIA out of the original 21 BFDI contestants. *Michael Huang claims drinking lots of water helps him voice David. *David was the last contestant to be created in the series (As seen in B.A.G.U.E.T.T.E 1B). *Even though David was in BFDI, he was never included in the intro. *In BFDIA, Ice Cube's favorite screen is 3 Davids. It seems as if she is good friends with David, knowing she is friends with everyone but her enemies, but ironic due to the fact that David dislikes Ice Cube. *David is one of the 5 classic characters to not join BFDIA, along with Pen, Eraser, Blocky, and Snowball. *David the only original contestant that did not join BFDIA that was not in Blocky's alliance. *There's a place called "Davidland", where the ground is filled with copies of David. **Its origin might be the David Cloner. *There is another person called Steven that looks just like David but with a smile, this might be the cause of the David Cloner. *David is also the only contestant in the entirety of BFDI and BFDIA to never kill someone else. *David is the only contestant to be eliminated in BFDI by the Double Laser Powered Teleportation Device. *David is the first person to be eliminated after the points are gone. *Assets for David weren't released, although assets for Dora have. *David's asset is often used to make human characters like Dora or Michelle Obama. (See Variations of David for more). *David is the only contestant in the BFDI(A) series to have both a rejoin audition and join audition. *David is technically the only contestant to never have his appearance changed. *Despite having no visible tongue, he was shown licking a jawbreaker in "Lick Your Way To Freedom". *David appears to hate vomit as he was the only member of Beep who was disgusted with the cake his team prepared for Four in "Today's Very Special Episode". *David survived his first elimination in "Why Would You Do This on a Swingset". *David can fly planes using his outline as a controller. *David has always been in the bottom 2 when he has been up for elimination. *As of BFB 6, David is BFB's most voted contestant to still be in the game, with 8,929 votes cast for him. *David was very close to having the most votes ever right behind loser. References See also Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Recommended Characters Category:Voiced by Michael Huang Category:Season 1 Contestants Category:Contestants Category:Non-Objects Category:Appeared on The Tidepool Category:IDFB TLC Category:Arms and Legs Category:Season 4 Contestants Category:Beep Category:David Category:Tiny Loser Chamber Category:Characters with Running Gags Category:Episode 18 Recommended Characters